glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangsta
'Gangsta '''by ''Kat Dahlia is a song that will be featured in The Side Effects, the eleventh episode of Season One. It will be sung by Gretchen. Lyrics You say you a gangsta, that don’t impress me none You say you a gangsta, ain’t seen a thing you done I do it all on myself, I ain’t getting help From no one, from no one Yeah I’m young, 21, living in a crazy world But I know the difference between a man and a herp You frontin' like you got it, claim they hating on your wallet Gucci telling you the time and you watch it, Nah I ain't stunting like my daddy, he’s living with my grammy Used to be a big baller, he surviving off of gambling But I love him, he’s my daddy,yeah I love him he’s my daddy Put him in a big house, before I ever see a grammy And my mommy started working days at the church Finding Faith in God cause the real world hurts So much evil lurks, they just make us work But we can’t find work Abuela, mami and the girls, in a one bedroom South beach lifestyle, they just paying for the view Mommy on the couch, since she was 42 Sacrificing for the kids, cause that’s what mommies do So I smoke my spliff, I spliff it hard Candy says to stop my voice is getting too harsh So I sobered up, and my thoughts they rush And now I think of you, behind bars Cross state lines, they spliffin' good In Miami you catch a charge And the whole family tears apart You say you a gangsta, that don’t impress me none You say you a gangsta, ain’t seen a thing you done I do it all on myself, I ain’t getting help From no one, from no one You say you a gangsta, but that don’t impress me none You say you a gangsta, ain’t seen a thing you done I do it all on myself, I ain’t getting help From no one, from no one And this recession so depressing My parents don’t stop stressing Just hoping I learned all they lessons And I’m paying for this session I’m paying for this session And I’m paying rent, food, clothes, phone, christmas presents 6 shots in, I’m just counting all my blessings No days off baby I ain’t resting I told my sins, now I’m done confessing You say you a gangsta, but that don’t impress me none You say you a gangsta, ain’t seen a thing you done I do it all on myself, I ain’t getting help From no one, from no one You say you a gangsta, but that don’t impress me none You say you a gangsta, ain’t seen a thing you done I do it all on myself, I ain’t getting help From no one, from no one Come way to the top, I make with what I’ve got You want my number baby, I’m on a mission, catch up Men sellin love like thieves But when the girlie leaves, he'll start flirting with me So I took my heart off my sleeve Never trust a man cause they all hungry Yeah they all hungry Never trust a man cause they all hungry Right when you thought you had me Baby you just lost someone Finally got over you Baby time to move on Never learned your lesson, ain’t even gone question Why it went so wrong? Right when you thought you had me Baby you just lost someone Finally got over you Baby time to move on Never learned your lesson, ain’t even gone question Why it went so wrong? You say you a gangsta, that don’t impress me none You say you a gangsta, ain’t seen a thing you done Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by Gretchen Shedevilia